


Painful Kiss (Kiibouma)

by kxbouma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Kinda of OOC??, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxbouma/pseuds/kxbouma
Summary: TWS!:-Vomiting-BloodKiibo set Ouma up with Saihara. And he knew it would hurt.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 33





	Painful Kiss (Kiibouma)

**Author's Note:**

> this is terribly angsty but hanahaki is one of my fav tropes and i wanted to write for it, so--

It was the kiss that broke Kiibo's heart.

If Ouma hadn't kissed Saihara, Kiibo would've been fine. Well, he wouldn't have been fine, not in the slightest, but it wouldn't be a wave of devestation that crashed upon him like a hurricane crashes on the ground below it. And watching the two of them slow dancing together was so beautiful and lovely. And yet, it was so painful and destroying, like it ate at his soul from the inside out. Kiibo forced himself to smile as he watched the two of them, and Ouma looked back at Kiibo with starry eyes that seemed filled with the entire milky way. His face was happier than he had ever seen him, and his smiled wider and tighter than any time he had spent with Kiibo.

Setting him up with Saihara was both the worst idea and the best idea at the same time. Why wasn't it enough to see Ouma happy? Why did part of him feel like dying? Why did part of him feel angry at Saihara? Kiibo knew he dug his own coffin, sat in it, and closed the door, but the kiss was the nail. He felt it coming as soon as Ouma leaned in, and Kiibo couldn't look away. He so wanted to look away but every time he did he felt himself drifting back over to the two. And they leaned closer and closer until their lips collided. Fireworks, for them, sure. But Kiibo was just a bit too close and along with the exploding, colorful passion, of fireworks, so to was his body blown away in the magical, lovely event. 

Retching. That was the next thing that happened.

Kiibo immediately ushered himself to the bathroom. Something felt stuck in his throat, and as he coughed over the toilet, he couldn't seem to get it out. He coughed and spasmed, trying to get whatever it was out of his throat. He was almost choking at this point as his body begged for more airflow. "W-whatever it is..." Kiibo bargained, "Get it out. Is it puke? It's okay if it's puke...I..." More and more coughing, leaning over the toilet, begging his body to just let him breathe more. Was he really reasoning with his body? He hacked and he hacked but no matter how hard Kiibo tried--

SPIT!

As he spit, he found what his body had tried so hard to get rid off. A flower, in his throat. It was a beautiful red rose, and the corners of some of the rose were tinted with his blood. Gross. Kiibo coughed a bit more, hacking up some blood that dyed the toilet water red. He wasn't even surprised; he knew quite a bit about Hanahaki Disease, and knew he was predisposed to it considering his family history. When he set up Ouma with Saihara he knew this was a possibility.

Was Kiibo really that driven to just see Ouma happy?

Ouma turned on the faucet that poured the water his eyes wanted to. He cupped the water in his hands and slurped up, swishing it around his mouth and spitting the watered out, it dyed a light pink color from the leftover blood. His grandpa dealt with the same thing, and he always gave him tips, just in case. He started coughing and coughing, and made his way back over to the toilet. More hacking and wheezing before--

SPIT!

He coughed out a purple tulip this time. He coughed out a bit of blood before flushing the toilet once more. He was scared of how not scared he was. He could die. This was a _serious_ problem, and he could die right here right now. He let out a sigh, wiping a bit of blood off his lips and wiped it on it's shirt. It left a small stain on his shirt; not that Kiibo minded. He hacked up one more flower, a daisy this time, and he thought that his body would give him a bit of a break. However, as soon as he hacked up the flower, his stomach churned. He started retching, and collapsed over the toilet, blood pouring out of his mouth like water pouring out of a faucet. The toilet was once again dyed a deep red. Four small cherry blossoms floated around in the bloodied water.

He flushed the toilet again.

He exited the stall, holding his stomach on his hands. He wanted to go home, but he was afraid that he'd start hacking up again. Kiibo looked at himself in the mirror, crimson blood dripping down his lips. He heard the door creak open and instinctively went to look at who entered. Ouma entered with a patient smile, "Hey, Kiiboy." He smiled.

Kiibo looked back in the mirror, "Hey."

"I just wanted to say thank you again, for setting me up with Saihara. He really makes me happy."

"Oh yeah?"

Ouma nodded, before seeing Kiibo's face in the reflection of the mirror, any happiness in his face suddenly gone, "Kiiboy, what happened?" He rushed up to him, turning him around and pressing close against him, so that their noses almost touched. He _needed_ to get a closer look at the blood. Kiibo felt his face heat up and he battered his eyelashes, turning away from Ouma, so he couldn't see his face. 

"I accidentally busted my lip." Kiibo lied, "It's nothing, you should be outside with Saihara."

"I saw you usher yourself into the bathroom, and I needed to check up on you." 

Kiibo looked back in the mirror, "W-well, I'm fine. Come on, you can't keep Saihara waiting."

"You're acting weird." Ouma asked, "Kiiboy, are you malfunctioning?"

Kiibo didn't laugh. He didn't say anything at all. "Go back to your date. P-please..."

Ouma shot him a quizzical look before slowly exiting the bathroom. Kiibo began to retch again. He just needed to hold it in until Ouma left, and he prayed that he left before he hacked up another flower. He couldn't breathe, but it was okay, Ouma wasn't allowed to know about this, he wasn't allowed to see Kiibo caused pain because Ouma didn't love him, he'd hurt so bad if he saw that and--

"Kiiboy?"

Kiibo tried to contain himself but he was retching, he was violently jerking around, his body trying to force the flower out but Kiibo trying to swallow it. Sharp and small needle-like things pricked his throat. Was he trying to swallow a rose.

"K-kiiboy what's wrong?!" Ouma jolted up to Kiibo shaking him, "Kiibo, is everything--"

Kiibo tore him off of him, and forced the rose out of his mouth and into the sink. He couldn't keep itin anymore, he couldn't swallow the flower. He coughed up blood from his pricked throat, it spritzing around in the sink, falling onto the flower, darkening it's already passionate-red petals. He looked over at Ouma, feeling wetness well up in his eyes and his vision blurring so that Ouma was but a bluriry shadow. He wiped his tears and looked at Ouma, who was horrified.

"I didn't know robots could get Hanahaki." He said simply.

"I'm predisposed to it." Kiibo said, "My grandpa had it."

"B-but...you're a robot. Couldn't Professor Idabashi just program you to not have it."

"He wanted to make a normal teenage boy. That meant I should have the closest thing to genetic predisposition possible."

"K-kiiboy..."

Kiibo looked at the mirror, "I'm sure there's some sort of cure. I'm sure of it--" Hacking, hacking, retching, and SPIT! This time, a chrysanthemum, dyed red from blood. He coughed up a bit more blood. Ouma walked back up to Kiibo and wrapped his arm around Kiibo's. 

"Kiiboy, you helped with my crush so I'll help with yours! All you gotta say is the name!"

"Ouma, it's fine."

"But you could die, Kiibo! I know it's embarrassing but we're best friends. We can--"

"Ouma, please, get off of me..." Ouma frowned and slowly unwrapped his arm from Kiibo, "I promise, I can help!"

"You can't force yourself to like me!" Kiibo shouted, turning around to face him. Ouma became silent. 

"W-what?"

"...Damnit, Ouma..." Kiibo sighed, "Ouma I...I'm really sorry, I knew you didn't feel the same so I hid it but...seeing you kiss Saihara broke my heart and..." Kiibo looked over at him. He looked dead in the eyes, and his face just seemed shell-shocked. Quiet. Quiet for what felt like ages. If Ouma wanted to get his piece in, he needed to start speaking before Kiibo hacked up another flower. He stood there for what felt like forever, before looking down at his feet.

"Do you remember when we were in middle school, and, w-we went to the beach that one day?" Ouma looked up at him, "And we all ordered slushies, but I dropped mine. I didn't care that much. It was just a slushie."

"...Vaguely. Middle school was a long time ago."

"You gave me your slushie." Ouma said, making sure not to look Kiibo in the eyes, "And when you handed it to me, our fingers briefly brushed against each other. And...I felt butterflies in my stomach. That's when I knew I had a crush on you, but..." Ouma looked back at the door, wiping his eyes and then looking at Kiibo, "I thought you liked somebody else, and I was afraid of telling you I was gay, and I forced the feelings away."

"I...I've had a crush on you since Grade 5. I remember, when we cleaned up the janitor's closet together, I would get super nervous because...we were so close, and it was so small."

Ouma giggled, "I always thought that you acted weird in there!" Both of them shared a short laugh, before the situation set back in, "Kiibo...I wish I told you back then because...I lost those feelings. I suppressed them so much that they went away."

"Wish I could do the same..."

"Kiiboy...I wish this wasn't happening right now...but I don't know how to make it bette--" 

Kiibo cut him off with more retching, and throwing up another flower into the sink, accompanied with yet more blood that spritzed out of his mouth like the world's worst sprinkler. A few flowers fell out of his mouth, this time small forget-me-nots. "P-promise me something..." Kiibo said, looking over at Ouma.

"W-what?"

" _Please_ don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

"I don't blame myself." Ouma said flatly, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I thought we got past the lying thing, Ouma." Kiibo gave him a forced smile, "I just really don't want you to feel guilty about all of this."

"S-sorry...I can't help it."

"I know you can't. But...it's okay. I might not be able to have you, but I promise I don't plan on dying, either." Kiibo coughed up another petal from the forget-me-nots, and watched it listlessly fall to the floor like a piece of snow falling on a fresh December ground. 

Ouma looked down at the ground, "If...if you get over me, that also gets rid of the flowers, right?"

Kiibo nodded, "It's either that or I make you fall back in love with me, which won't happen."

Ouma looked at the door, slowly walking up to it, "...Yeah. Well, I'll check up on you in a few minutes. Saihara probably thought I ditched him..."

"Forget about me, Ouma. Go have fun!" Kiibo said, pushing him out of the door. Kiibo let out a sigh and sat on a wall slowly scooting down it. He hacked up more flowers into hands, and more blood with it.

And it was painful. It was all so painful.


End file.
